


THE PHOTOGRAPH - ENLARGED AND IN A GILDED FRAME

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gilded Frames, Love, M/M, Pictures, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: A Slashier version of THE PHOTOGRAPH





	THE PHOTOGRAPH - ENLARGED AND IN A GILDED FRAME

It had been a brutal three weeks. Trying to crack a child pornography and slavery ring had just about destroyed both of them. They had been undercover and the case had taken a huge toll on them. They had cracked the case, arrested the players and turned ten pre-teen children over to Child Protective Services.

Luckily, none of the children had actually been forced into having sex. But just having the sordid pictures taken had caused a lot of damage.

Hutch was beyond exhausted. As was his partner.

Hutch woke up and slid quietly and carefully out of bed, trying not to wake his lover. He looked at the other side of the bed where his partner was peacefully sleeping. He smiled, glad that Starsky was sleeping so deeply.

They had spent their days knee-deep in the muck and slime of the case and their nights wrapped around each other. Even if they didn’t make love they needed each other close, touching, skin to skin, to stave off the helplessness and depression the case had caused both of them to experience.

Closing his eyes, Hutch took in a deep breath. He pulled in the aroma of sandalwood, which was Starsky’s signature scent. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Starsky’s eyes open. “Mornin’ lover.”

“I hate when you do that.” Starsky grumbled as he ran his hand over his eyes, then through his tousled dark curls.

“Do what?” Hutch was perplexed by his comment.

“Stare at me and take a deep breath. Wakes me up every time.”

“What? What are you talking about? I’m clear across the room from you, how did you know I took a deep breath?”

“I don’t know how. I just do. I _feel_ you do it.” Starsky sat up in bed. “You sleep?”

“Yeah. All night. You?”

“Same here. First night I haven’t been up most of the night trying to avoid having nightmares. I fell asleep in your arms, with your kiss on my lips, and that’s the last I remember.”

Hutch smiled and said, “Same here. I had your head on my chest and I felt so peaceful.” He paused, debating on climbing back into bed with his lover. Then his stomach let out a loud growl. He laughed and said, “You want some scrambled eggs or pancakes for breakfast?”

“Both.”

Hutch laughed as he watched Starsky get out of the bed and head to the bathroom, stopping for a quick kiss on the way.

Hutch walked into the living room and saw Starsky’s jacket had fallen off the couch and was lying on the floor. He walked over to pick it up and put it back on the couch.

As he picked it up something fell out of an inside pocket. He bent down and picked it up. It was a photo. He turned it over and sucked in a shocked breath.

It was a photo of him.

He was asleep in their bed, naked. He was lying on his left side with his head lying on his left arm. His right arm was over his side. His right leg was bent at the knee, lying on the bed in front of his left leg. The sheet was pulled over his butt, and gathered in front of his groin, but every other part of him was exposed.

The picture was taken from in front of him, showing his face and the messy blond hair surrounding it. He knew it wasn’t a recent photograph, because he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes or the deep stress grooves on his forehead that he had acquired because of this last case.

When had Starsky taken this? And why?

They had taken pictures of each other semi-naked and naked before, but it was with the other’s knowledge and consent.

He turned the picture over to look at the back of it. It was blank. But the edges were crinkled, showing the picture had been handled… a lot.

*****

Starsky washed his hands and face and left the bathroom. He stopped when he walked back into the living room. Seeing Hutch standing there, holding the photograph in his hands had him thinking quickly for an explanation, even though Hutch hadn’t said anything… yet.

Looking back at the photo then raising his gaze to Starsky again, Hutch asked, “What is this?”

Trying for nonchalance, Starsky shrugged. “It’s a photograph.”

“I KNOW what it is!” Hutch gritted his teeth. “But what IS it?”

“It’s a photo of you. Is breakfast ready yet? Want me to help?” He tried to walk by Hutch.

Reaching out and grabbing Starsky’s arm, Hutch stopped him in his tracks. “Where did you get this? No… WHEN did YOU take this?”

Starsky shrugged, “A couple weeks ago.” He tried to pull loose from Hutch’s grip, but wasn’t able to. He hadn’t really thought it would be that easy. “Hutch…”

“No! Don’t ‘Hutch’ me! Why did you take this? And why does it look like you’ve… what? Handled it so often? Have you… did you…“ Hutch didn’t even know what to ask.

Instantly understanding what his partner was trying to say, Starsky quickly said, “Hutch! No… it wasn’t… I didn’t…” Starsky stopped and started over. “Remember the second night of the case? We had been staying even closer to each other so we didn’t feel so alone. So we could help each other if we had nightmares or couldn’t sleep.

“I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t get the images of those kids out of my mind. I went to the bathroom. When I came out and saw you…     

“You were sleeping. You hadn’t seen the kids that day, but I had. You looked so… pure and unsullied… and… beautiful…” He swallowed. “I got my camera and snapped that photograph, to keep with me.”

“Why?” Hutch turned loose of his arm.

“I, uh, needed it, to look at when images of those kids seemed to be seared into my mind. I needed something pure and beautiful to remind me that not everything in the world was dirty and sordid. I needed a picture of… love.” Starsky looked down at the floor. “No one else ever saw that photo, Hutch… I swear, no one else…”

 Hutch stood there, staring from the photograph to his partner and back. He closed his eyes, remembering all the images he had seen. And knowing Starsky had seen worse, as Starsky had been present more than he himself had.

Starsky kept his head down, but said, “Hutch, you looked so peaceful, so serene… I HAD to take that picture. I HAD to have proof… I couldn’t chance that I would forget… that the images of those kids…” He swallowed and looked up at Hutch. “I’m sorry. I know it was wrong. I… I just needed something beautiful… something… RIGHT...  to look at. I needed to be able to see… love.”

“Awww, Babe.” He handed the photograph back to Starsky and pulled him into a hug. He pulled back and kissed his lover. “It’s okay. I understand.” He felt Starsky’s legs go weak. He tightened the hug to keep him from sliding to the floor. “Hey, you okay, Babe?”

“Yeah… just being in your arms… hearing that you aren’t mad at me… well it made me a little weak-kneed. Thanks, Hutch. I promise, no more pics without you being awake and aware.”

“I know, Starsk, I know. And you can take pictures of me anytime. Just show them to me after you develop them.”

They kissed each other deeply then pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Now, did I hear you say you were going to fix breakfast?” Hutch asked his partner.

“Me!? How… when… I didn’t say…”

They both started laughing and walked into the kitchen to fix pancakes, eggs and bacon together.

Sitting beside each other at the table, they fed each other bites of food between kisses. The photograph lay on the table. Each would look at it, then kiss again.

 *****

When they finished breakfast, and had cleared the table, Hutch stood and said, “I’m going to go take a shower. You coming?”

Starsky shook his head. “Think I’ll have another cup of coffee or two… if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind, Starsk. I’ll be out in a little bit.”

Starsky got up and kissed him. He refilled his coffee cup, opened the blinds of the sliding patio doors and sat back down. He sipped his coffee, watching the waves on the ocean roll in. He thought about how lucky he was. Having Hutch for partner, friend and lover… living in this beach house together… he couldn’t imagine having a better life.

He finished his second cup of coffee, and smiled. He had a great thought. He got up, rinsed his cup and put it in the dish drainer. Walking quickly, he went to their family/hobby room, grabbed what he wanted and stripped as he hurried to their bedroom. He lay down on the bed facing the bathroom door, pulled the sheet over his groin and waited. He heard the shower shut off and closed his eyes, trying to lie still, which wasn’t easy, as his cock was getting hard.

*****

Hutch finished his shower, dried off and moved over to the sink. He quickly shaved and brushed his teeth. He heard sounds in the bedroom and thought Starsky must be making their bed. He slipped on his bathrobe and opened the door.

He took two steps out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

Starsky’s camera was sitting on the end of their bed. But it was the sight of Starsky, positioned in almost the exact same position he had been sleeping in in the photograph that had him frozen in place. His breath hitched and he had to remind himself to breathe.

“Starsk?” He whispered as he took a step closer to the end of the bed. That’s when he noticed the paper sitting under the camera. He slipped it out and read it.

“I took a picture of you when you weren’t aware. I figure it’s only right I return the favor. There’s a new roll of film in the camera and the settings should be right for you to shoot as many pictures as you want. Love, S.”

Hutch closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Trust his lover to try and make things right… even.

He picked up the camera and checked the settings. They were just where he would have set them. He raised the camera to his eye and focused first on a full length shot. He had a little trouble holding the camera still as the pose Starsky had struck was so sexy and provocative. Hutch felt his cock stir as he steadied the camera and pushed down on the shutter.

The click of the shutter seemed loud to Hutch and he stood still, waiting to see if it had awaked his lover. When Starsky didn’t stir, he relaxed and framed his next shot.

He dropped to one knee so he could snap a picture level with the top of the bed. This view in the viewfinder made Starsky’s body look longer and even more sexy. He snapped two quick shots at this level.

Standing, he moved to the head of the bed and snapped several quick pictures from there. He checked that his model’s eyes were still closed and moved so he was positioned where Starsky must have been when he snapped the photograph of him.

Raising the camera again, he snapped a couple of pictures. He looked at the number of pictures remaining on the roll then put the camera back to his eye. He pressed down on the shutter button just as he realized Starsky’s eyes were open and staring back at him.

He lowered the camera as Starsky smiled at him and slowly reached down and pulled the sheet off as he moved his left leg to lie atop his right. Starsky closed his eyes, willing to continue to be Hutch’s model.

Shaking himself out of his frozen position, Hutch clicked off several more shots, noticing that Starsky’s cock was getting hard.

Keeping the camera to his eye, he saw his lover turn slowly onto his back, bending his left knee and propping his leg up on the bed, fully exposing his now totally hard cock to the camera. As Hutch quickly snapped shot after shot, he was stunned to see him reach down and begin to slowly stroke his cock. Base to tip and back. Over and over.

He was having trouble standing as all he wanted to do was fall on the bed and make love with Starsky. But with every shot he took, he became more and more excited, so he kept shooting pictures.

Starsky reached down and began to fondle his balls, rolling and slightly squeezing them. With each movement, his cock stood up higher and harder. He moved his hand back to his cock and stroked it slowly, from bottom to top. As he continued, he began rocking his hips up and down with the motions. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillows. He was moaning and pulled his lower lip between his teeth biting on it. He had forgotten Hutch was standing there taking picture after picture. He was lost in pleasuring himself.

Hutch kept taking pictures, unable to believe Starsky was giving him such a voyeuristic show. He became so aroused he held the camera in one hand and reached down with the other to untie his robe and begin to stroke his own hard cock.

When Starsky threw his head back and began to moan while pumping his cock, Hutch couldn’t take it anymore.

He quickly put the camera on the night stand and tossed off his robe. Lying down the bed between his lover’s legs, he quickly pulled Starsky’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his mouth, sucking the cock deep into his mouth. Moving his mouth up and down the cock, varying the speed and depth, he heard Starsky begin to moan louder, and begin to rock his hips higher, begging as only he could for Hutch to deep throat him.

Hutch complied and sucked his cock down his throat, working the large vein on the back with his tongue. Pulling almost off only to take him deep again. Over and over. He had been holding onto Starsky’s thighs, but now moved one hand between Starsky’s legs, prying them apart so he could reach the sacs which were drawn up tight. He worked them in his hand, rolling and squeezing them gently. Then he began to circle Starsky’s anus with his first and second fingers.

“HUUUUTTCHHH! Let me… let me…” Starsky was trying to get Hutch to ease up, turn around, so Starsky could return the favor, but Hutch just increased his movements.

Truth be told, Hutch was beginning to come, just from pleasuring Starsky. He pulled the cock as deep as he could, sucking and applying pressure with his tongue, while he squeezed the balls more firmly. When he pushed his middle finger into Starsky, he felt and tasted Starsky coming.

“AHHHHHHH! HUTCH!!!” Starsky bowed his back up off the bed, pushing as far into Hutch’s throat as he could. He stayed that way until he felt his cock stop pumping then sagged back to the bed. He was panting too hard to say anything.

Hutch pulled his finger out and held onto Starsky as he came. When he relaxed on the bed, Hutch gently licked and sucked as he pulled off his lover’s cock. He slid up the bed and pulled Starsky’s boneless body half on top of his body. Hugging him close, he kissed the top of his head, running the fingers of one hand through the soft curls. He heard Starsky try to say something and murmured, “Shhh… not yet… it’s okay… shhh… let me hold you… I’m fine… shhh.”

They remained like for several minutes and Hutch eased his hold as Starsky leaned up on his elbow.

“Hutch… that was… why didn’t you let me pleasure you, too?”

“I was already coming. You had already pleasured me.”

“Wha?”

Hutch smiled at his lover. “That… show you put on for me. I was coming almost as soon as I took your cock in my mouth. Before that even. As I was watching you pleasure yourself, and letting me take pictures of it. I was lost. Totally and completely lost in you. All I could think about was tasting you, pleasing you. As you pleased me.”

“Aw, Babe. You talk like a poet sometimes.”

“Only when I’m inspired by you, Babe.”

“Pictures? Did you get some good pictures?”

“I got pictures that Playgirl magazine would pay a fortune… and then some… for.” Hutch nodded to the camera sitting on the night stand. “We’ll need to lock those negatives and any prints up in our safe.”

“Yeah.” Starsky said.

“All except one.”

Starsky looked confused. “One?”

Hutch smiled. “The one that will stay in MY jacket pocket.”

They laughed and sank back on the bed together, kissing and touching, until their passions took over and they made slow, sweet love to each other again.

When they fell asleep, each dreamed of a picture of their lover sitting on the night stand in a gilded frame.

The next morning, Starsky developed the film and made some prints.

Hutch drove to the store and bought two frames.  

That night, each placed an eight by ten picture of their lover, in a gilded frame, on their night stand.

And as they hugged each other, they both thought their world was picture perfect.

And it was.


End file.
